


Trouble In the FF Groupchat!

by NotDanHowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Stuff will go down, Texting, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDanHowell/pseuds/NotDanHowell
Summary: Dan invites Phil, Chris and Pj over for a drink and when they all go home, their Fantastic Foursome groupchat blows up with confessions, The next day is when everything snaps back and shit goes down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop! Two fanfics! Yay! Be proud. Anyways, this is more of a fun one that I think I will enjoy writing. I got this idea from @stardustandswimmingpools with their Riverdale fic so yeah!

**DannyBoy** : hey! hey! i’m drunk and alone...come over!!!

**PhilLesty** : Hey! Hey! You’re drunk and alone…...no one ever trusts you like that. Last time that resulted in many smashed bottles and we all didn’t talk for a weak.

**PhilLesty** : I meant week.

**PhilLesty** : Also, who changed my name to PhilLesty and Dan’s to DannyBoy?

**KickthePJ** : That would be me! You guys got so hammered last time, your names have been like this for weeks, how have you noticed just now?

**Crabstickz** : Shut up all of you! Why are you all up so early?!?!?!

**DannyBoy** : it's like 12pm chris, how is it early? we get up for school at like 6 everyday

**Crabstickz** : Well,its not a school day is it so fuck off and go back to bed yea?

**PhilLesty** : Aww, babe, c'mon, dont be like that. Tell Daniel you love him from the bottom of your heart. I mean your dick since you dont seem to have a working heart

**KickthePJ** : Haha! True

**DannyBoy** : Ha! Yea good mornin Chrissy babe...dont I get a morning kiss

**Crabstickz** : Kiss my fucking ass, all of you

**KickthePJ** : Ive got work to do so Im gonna have to take you up on that offer later

**PhilLesty:** Yea, I havent even brushed my teeth yet, Maybe later tho

**DannyBoy** : Im free ;)

**Crabstickz** : You know I hate all of you with a passion

**DannyBoy** : Then why do you want us to kiss your ass?

**Crabstickz** : You are impossible Howell

**KickthePJ** : Speaking of Howell, Im on my way to yours right now. Id better get fucking wasted as promised

**Crabstickz** : Ill be over in a few...Phil, you coming?

**PhilLesty** : Not sure. You know I dont condone underaged drinking]

**DannyBoy** : Fuck off and come over

**PhilLesty** : Fine! Im sure it cant be that bad

 

**_Famous last words_ **

 

 


	2. Fuck You's and I Love You's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets fucking hammered and a game of Truth goes terribly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.A: Dan and Phil and Chris and Pj nor anything like that are together yet. They call each other babe and honey because they are really close friends. I hope that made sense

**DannyBoy** : how far away are all of you?

**DannyBoy** : cuz I dont want to take anything out unless you're outside

**DannyBoy** : ANSWER ME!!!!! i dont want to get caught by the police, all of us are drinking underage

**PhilLesty** : WE'RE DRIVING YOU PSYCHO! WE'RE LIKE A STREET AWAY. I HAD TO GO PICK UP CHRIS AND PJ'S CAR BROKE DOWN. CHRIST YOU NEEDY BASTARD

**DannyBoy** : .....

**PhilLesty** : Oh,no, babe, that sounded mean. i was joking Dan. Don't kill me please.

**Danny** **Boy** : i will snap your dick lester, dont test me

**crabstickz** : Damn, Lester, best watch out for Dan. He will fuck you up

**PhilLesty** : We all know that I would fuck him up. Literally. Im a top, we've discussed this.

**DannyBoy** : Eww, gross, Id never let your dick near my ass as long as Im alive

**PhilLesty** : So you're allowing me to fuck you when Im dead?

**KickthePJ** : Ive been on for a few seconds and all i see is phil wanting to commit necrophilia

**PhilLesty** : Shut up, Peej. Anyways, WE'RE HERE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dan opens the door and smiles brightly as he sees his three best friends. He hugs Phil tightly, then Pj, then Chris. The four walk into Dan's room where he has set out a few bottles of many different alcohols " Enjoy!" He giggles and sits down with the others. They all drink for hours on end until Phil says something exciting " Let's all play Truth". Dan shrugs and nods but the others furrow their brows " What the everloving fuck is Truth?" Chris says in a slur and Pj nods " Yep, I have no clue fucking either". Phil rolls his eyes and leans forward so his face is almost touching everyone else's. " Basically," he starts off, his words almost not understandable " this is a game you can only play drunk. Everyone has their phone, yeah?". The rest of the group nods and they take out their phones " So, now, in the groupchat, you say every dark secret you have. Anything and everything that is on your chest that you feel you have to say". Pj's eyes widen and Chris' mouth drop open but they both agree. Phil tells them all to unlock their phones and once they do, all of them are typing onto the groupchat until they pass out that night. The next morning, that's when shit went down_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I wrote a thingy thing


	3. The Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the truths that were said during the game of truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im constantly updating cuz no one texts me so im lonely and this is a fun way to spend time. Also, Phil is the oldest and he is the only legal one. He's their alcohol buying friend and they met him when they entered and he left high school/ secondary school/college so yea

_" Unlock your phones......and go!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PhilLesty** : I get off to Dan almost every night. I think he's really pretty and thinking and being around him makes me giggly and happy and sometimes hard

**KickthePJ** : Dan once gave me a sloppy handjob in the bathroom and i paid him 5 pounds

**PhilLesty** : I made Pj's girlfriend cheat on him

**DannyBoy** : Im completely and utterly gay

**crabstickz** : I slept with Phil while he was drunk and I regret it and he doesnt remember

**DannyBoy** : I have a boyfriend and Ive been with him since before giving Pj the handy in the bathroom

**KickthePJ** : My girlfriend is just to cover the fact Im bi and like boys more.....and I havent even slept with her

**PhilLesty** : I did some drug once and didnt go to school for a week as I was so sick

**DannyBoy** : I crashed all of your cars at some point and time

**crabstickz** : I got rejected by a teacher

**KickthePJ** : I like to dress up all feminine sometimes. Makes me feel pretty

**DannyBoy** : So do I

**PhilLesty** : I have.....fuck....I technically have a kid

**DannyBoy** : Im still a virgin

**crabstickz** : Im not

**KickthePJ** : Neither am I

**PhilLesty** : me ither

**DannyBoy** : Im the only fucking loser here who hasnt had sex

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The War of Weekends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, they deal with the hangover and the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Im writing this at school because literally Im sitting in the corner all alone and have nothing to do rn

Dan was the first to wake up, his hangover attacking him almost as soon as he could understand what was going on. He groaned and put a hand to his head as he stood up, walking into the kitchen to find anything to calm his raging headache. This was one of the only few things that was good about his parents always having to go out on trips for months at a time, no one would be able to find him raiding the cabinets for alcohol or, in the mornings afterwards, pills. He searched through for a while and took out a shit ton of aspirins and grabbed a few water bottles. 

The walk back to his room felt like a lifetime but when he made it back, he jumped on top of all his friends who (luckily, or else he might have hurt himself) were sleeping in a straight line. They all groaned and struggled to get Dan off of them. A few giggles slipped from their mouths when Dan hit the floor with a soft thud. " Get up, fuckers. I brought aspirin and water. Don't throw up on my bed or you'll be fucked" He said. They all giggled softly and Dan rolled his eyes " No, I wont really fuck you. We all know Im straight as hell" he said, his voice with a quiet tremor that only he could sense, knowing he was lying. Pj got up and went up close to Dan's ear as for the others not to hear " Not what you said in the bathroom that night"

Dan felt his cheeks get dusted with a rosy pink but he ignored it, instead growling " Fuck off, Peej." Although he was attempting to be threatening, his voice fluctuated and he giggled after " I kissed a boy once and it was an accident. I'm /straight/. I am!" He said with a little giggle, to play it off as a joke. Phil giggled but his seemed more nervous and Chris cackled, looking at his phone " Not what you said last night, Danny". Dan furrowed his eyebrows and took out his own phone. He went through his other chats and when he got to the Fantastic Foursome groupchat, his mouth fell open. " No, no, no, I was drunk. I didn-"

He was cut off by Phil letting out a choked sob, tears spilling down his face as he read through the chat " Chris.....Dan" he said softly and looked up " Look, Dan, I....I don't want this to ruin anything between us a-and I swear it was over-exaggerated and-and......Chris! You ass! You had sex with me then didn't tell me. I- I didnt want to be ruined like that, especially by you!". Chris growls and pins Phil's hands down to his chest when he goes to hit him " You begged me. You were on your knees fucking begging and you know you damn loved it"

Phil looked up at Dan and Pj, Pj giving the other a harsh look " You had someone?! And you kissed me....a-a-and told me you were okay with the bathroom?" His look turned to Phil " And you! You made Sophie cheat" There was an almost hurt in his voice and then came a laugh " Oh right, like you cared" Phil growled and stood up " Im fucking leaving. I hope I dont see any of you later. Specially you Dan, fag". Dan felt his eyes begin to burn as the other lashed out mean slurs and left. He was left alone with those words and his own thoughts.


	5. Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no spoils! soz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the comments, tell me if you're liking it or not and also, give some ideas for other fanfics i should write (any promts welcome^-^) so i can try!

I quickly gathered my things and in a rush of fury, called Dan a fag and rolled my eyes. His face filled with hurt and I almost felt bad but then I remembered, he was probably pissed at me for what I said. Who the hell decided that we should play Truth?! If it was me, I swear I hate myself so much. Why did I decide to say that though.....my kid, Dan, everything. Why did today have to be the day......fuck. 

My plans were ruined, damnit! I was gonna tell Dan everything today even before he mentioned coming over. My hands raise to my face and I feel hot tear tracks running down my face and that's when I first realize that I've fallen to my knees outside of Dan's house, Pj and Chris hugging me and calming me, a few neighbors staring at me and Dan boring holes into the back of my neck with his glare. " Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Property." He growled before slamming the door. I pulled myself to my feet and sighed, holding onto Chris and Pj as leverage.

The next few minutes of my life flew by, Chris cuddling me in the back seat as I tried to push him away, Pj driving and glaring at both of us, and me sitting there and thinking of how Dan was doing. He seemed pretty hurt when we left, you could hear it through his layer of anger. All I wanted to do was go back and hug him, holding him and apologizing for everything I've said and I still could but I felt it was too late. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and finally gave up on pushing Chris away. He wrapped his arms around me, one around my chest, the other around his waist. It honestly felt pretty safe and pretty nice.

Until I remembered that when I got home, I had to call my baby girl. That I'd have to explain to her that she was staying at mine from now on. That, no, mommy wasn't going away forever. Until I remembered that I'd have to call Dan, apologize and hope he'd accept it. That he'd call me gay and tell me to leave him alone. Right in the moment of Chris wrapping his arms around me, I broke down into tears again. I turned around and rested my neck in the crook of Chris' neck.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I got home and immediately picked up my phone shakily, looking through my contacts. I clicked on Stacy and put the phone to my ear, waiting for anything. Soon, I heard a hesitant " Hello?" and sighed softly " Hey Stacy....Im ready to pick up Winnie. Is there-?". I was cut off by little giggling " Dada!" a voice, slightly farther away says. A smile spread across my face as she ran closer " Say hi to Winnie for me" he said and the girl on the other line complied, causing a lot more giggling. " Umm, yea, Phil. So I have all her stuff in my car. If you'd like, I can drive over and drop her off instead". I sighed deeply and hesitated "Okay, yea, you still have my address?". I hear a small hum as confirmation and say a quick goodbye before hanging up.

I tried to call Dan around twenty times before he actually picked up, coming through in choked little noises " Hello?" "Dan! Shit, it's Phil. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't- I don't- just please forgive me. I'm stupid okay? I didn't know what I was saying a-and I'm sorry". A cough was all that could be heard because besides that, it was silence. Dan's soft breathing calmed me because it meant he'd stopped crying " One chance. I'm coming over. Fuck up and we stop being friends". I was nodding frantically even though he couldn't see me. 

Half an hour later, I heard a knock at the door and I jumped up. I unlocked the door to find Stacy, hand in hand with my little girl Winnie and I immediately picked her up, holding her close. "Oh my god, you've gotten so big! How old are you now? One! You're such a big girl!" I cooed and looked up at Stacy with a sad smile "I.." I sigh "I know Ive apologized a million times for everything but seriously, Im really sorry about Winnie and that she ended up with you and I didn't know and yea" I said once I knew Winnie was no longer in earshot. Stacy smiles back " I know she wasn't planned but she's a beauty, she's amazing and I'm sure you will get attached quick.". I bit my lip before I was hugging hugging her tight, resting my chin on her shoulder. She hugged back and ran a hand through my hair. We both pulled away and I nodded as she leaned in and pressed an emotional, lustful, unforgettable type of kiss to my lips.

A few minutes later we were down to almost no clothes on the couch, making out and......grinding maybe? I wasn't even sure of what was going down as I heard the door open and saw a more hurt Dan walk in to see me on top of my ex, my daughter in a crib and me, completely lust induced. I didn't even react as Stacy trailed her hand down my chest and into my boxers, completely oblivious of Dan. I quickly jumped up but before I could say anything, he was out the door. I laid back down as Stacy continued to work at me and we did it on the couch and once we were finished, my arms entangled in hers, all I could think was sleep....and Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooOOOOOH. What's gonna happen with Dan? And Stacy? Winnie will stay with Phil and she will have two parents ( eventually), I will say that much


	6. Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoils! soz

As soon as my door slammed, tears started cascading down my face. I went into my room and laid on my bed for what seemed like forever when I heard my phone ring. I ignored it because I knew the only person it could possibly be was Phil, because he's the only person who called anymore and I didn't want to deal with him right then. It rung, from what I counted, twenty three more times before I picked up. May I say, damn, Phil had patience.

I was still crying when I picked up so little sobs, Im sure, could be heard through the receiver. He went on and apologized and I coughed "One chance. I'm coming over. Fuck up and we stop being friends". I could basically hear his happiness through the phone as he hummed and hung up. I spent about forty minutes just lying down face down with a small smile and small frown both fighting at taking over my features, eventually the smile settling in.

I walked to the bus stop and got to Phil's about an hour later. By the looks of it, it had started raining by the time I got near Phil's so getting off a few stops early wasn't the best idea as walking was difficult. When I finally got to Phil's I was dripping but the rain had finally started to settle down so I was a bit smiley. I opened the door (since I knew it would be open. Phil always left it open which I never found safe but it's his house) and saw Phil and....Samantha? Stacy? Sarah? Seeley? It was his ex under him and for a second, I though he was attacking her but then he kissed her and I felt my heart flutter. I liked it when Phil was happy and he obviously looked happy but along with the happiness was a hint of sadness.

I didn't really react, I just walked outside on the porch and sat for a while, until I could no longer hear the clearly over exaggerated moans. I knew Phil hadn't had sex in forever but damn, he sounded like a pornstar. I gave them a few more moments before walking in again. They were both clothed and lying in each others arms. My heart did the flutter again and this time I saw it. The baby crib in the corner, that was Phil's kid. Phil peeled open his eyes and looked up at me, a bit of surprise in his eyes " You...you actually came?". I put a hand to my chest and acted mock offended " How dare you think I wouldn't show?". He smiled but the tinge of fear was still in his eyes.

Stacy had gone up to Phil's room to sleep so it was only me and him. " Soo.....that's your daughter?" I said with a smile "She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Besides you, of course". Although I knew about how Phil felt about me, I thought it would be unfair to treat him differently then than before so I went with what felt right. He giggled and shoved me slightly."Yep" he said, popping the 'p. He got up and made his way to the baby crib and carefully took out the baby girl. Her eyes, from what I could see, were verging on a blueish gray and her hair was a soft red like her mum's." Her name is Wi-" "You're with Stacy again?" I hear and then realize it had been me. He shrugged and bounced the baby." I don't know what Stacy will want. I want Winnie to have two parents and I am still attracted to Stacy s-". For the second time, Phil was interrupted, this time by a giggle " Oh, so you think Im still cute? I still got the stuff?". I looked up his stairs to find Stacy leaning against the banister "Phil, I'd love to be with you again...if you'd like"

I assume that her running down the stairs and him kissing her meant that they were dating so I coo'd " A big happy family with..." I point at myself " the gay uncle". Phil and Stacy both chuckled and I smiled " Can I...can I hold her?". Phil handed her over and I held her close, counting the beats of her little heart. " Hey, Winnie, don't worry. You've got the best mommy and daddy and everything in your life will be amazing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO DAN DIDNT CARE AT ALL!!! HE JUST DIDNT WANT TO SEE THEM HAVING THE S E XCY TIMES ON THE COUCH. AND HE HELD WINNIE AND IDEK HOW TO FEEL AND I WROTE THIS


End file.
